


Modern Misjudgment

by Prideandprejudice_mau



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice (TV 1980), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Denial, England - Freeform, English, Europe, F/M, Family, IB CAS, Jane - Freeform, Jane Austen - Freeform, Jealousy, Love, Modern AU, Prejudice, Pride, Romance, United Kingdom, and, austen - Freeform, classic, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prideandprejudice_mau/pseuds/Prideandprejudice_mau
Summary: "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a partner."The wit of Elizabeth clashes with Mr Darcy's prideful demeanour in the 21st century. Their love story is a fight against today's society, and their position in the social hierarchy. Jane and Mr Bingley's own love story is just as complicated. But Mrs Bennet is determined for her eldest daughters to find love, even in a time where a woman can be recognised without a man.





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a partner.

 

However little known the feelings and views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the mind of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some, one or other of their children. 

 

“My dear Elbert,” said his lady to him one day, “have you heard that Netherfield Park has finally been bought?”

 

Elbert replied that he had not.

 

“But it has,” she replied; “Jenepher was just there, and she told me all about it.”

 

Elbert made no answer.

 

“Don’t you want to know who has taken it?” cried his wife impatiently.

 

“ _ You _ want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.”

 

This was invitation enough.

 

“Why, my dear, you must know, Jenepher says Netherfield has been bought by a young man with a large fortune from the north of England; he came down on Monday in a Mazda to see the place, and was very delighted with it, that he agreed with Morris immediately; that he is to possess it before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of the week.”

 

“What is his name?”

 

“Charles Bingley.”

 

“Is he married or single?”

 

“Oh! single, my dear, to be sure! A single man with a large fortune; 520 thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!”

 

“How so? How can it affect them?”

 

“My dear Elbert,” replied his wife, “how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of him marrying one of them.”

 

“Is that his intent in settling here?”

 

“Intent! Nonsense, how can you say so! But it is very likely that he  _ may _ fall in love with one of them, so you must visit him as soon as he comes.”

 

“I see no reason for that. You and the girls can go, or you can send them by themselves, which perhaps will be better still; since you’re as pretty as any of them, Bingley might like you the best of the party.”

 

“My dear, you flatter me. I certainly  _ have _ had my share of beauty, but I don’t pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown up daughters, she ought to give up thinking of her own beauty.”

 

“In those cases, a woman often doesn't have much beauty to originally think of.”

 

“But, my dear, you must go and see Charles when he comes into the neighbourhood.”

 

“It is more than I would do, I assure you.”

 

“But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for them. William and Lucine are determined to go, simply on that account, for you know they generally don't visit any new-comers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for _ us _ to visit him, if you don't.”

 

“You’re over scrupulous, surely. I dare say Charles will be very glad to see you;  and I will send a few lines with you to assure him of my heart consent to his marrying whichever girl he chooses; though I must throw in a good word for my little Lizzy.”

 

“I don't want you to do such a thing. Lizzy is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half as pretty as Jane, nor half as good humoured as Lydia. But you're always giving her the preference, and it would look much more proper if you were to meet with Charles first.”

 

“They don't have much to recommend themselves,” he replied; “they're all silly and ignorant like other girls, but Lizzy has something more of a quickness than her sisters. As for meeting Charles, people hardly care for such things now.”

 

“Elbert, how can you describe your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves.”

 

“You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They're my old friends. I've heard you mention them with consideration at least these last twenty years.”

 

“Ah! You don't know what I suffer.”

 

“But I hope you'll get over it, and live to see many young men of 520 thousand a year come into the neighbourhood.”

 

“It will be of no use to us if twenty such should come, since you won't visit them.”

 

“Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty I'll visit them all.”

 

Elbert was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve and caprice, that the experience of twenty-three years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character.  _ Her _ mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news.


	2. Chapter 2

Elbert was amongst the first to talk with Charles. He had always intended to visit him, though always telling his wife he wouldn’t go; and until the evening after he’d visited Charles, she had no knowledge of it. Elbert then told her and his daughters in the following manner: observing his second daughter busy in scrolling dresses, he suddenly addressed her with,

 

“I hope Charles will like them, Lizzy.”

 

“We don’t know him well enough to know  _ what _ Charles likes,” said her mother resentfully, “since we’ll never visit him.”

 

“But Mama,” soothed Lizzy, “you forgot that we’ll eventually meet him during those social events! Plus, Mrs. Long promised us she’d introduce him.”

 

“I don’t believe Jenepher will do such a thing. She has two nieces of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her.”

 

“Neither do I,” said Elbert; “and I’m glad to find that you don’t depend on her helping you.”

 

Sarah deemed it worthy to not reply, but unable to contain herself, she began scolding one of her daughters.

 

“Don’t keep coughing, Kitty, for heaven’s sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces.”

 

“Kitty has no discretion in her coughs,” said her Papa; “she times them ill, don’t you my cheeky girl?”

 

“I don't cough for my own amusement,” replied Kitty fretfully.

 

“When’s your next party, Lizzy?”

 

“A fortnight from tomorrow.”

 

“Ah, so it is,” cried her Mama, “and Jenepher doesn't come back till the day before; so it'll be impossible for her to introduce him because she won't know him herself!”

 

“Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Charles to  _ her _ .”

 

“Impossible, Elbert! Impossible when I'm not acquainted with him myself. How can you be so teasing?”

 

“I honour your discretion. A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly very little. You can't know who a man really is by the end of a fortnight. But if _ we _ don’t venture, somebody else will; and after all, Jenepher and her nieces must stand their chance. So, as they’ll probably think of it as an act of kindness, if you refused to introduce them, then I’ll do it myself.”

 

In silence, the girls could only stare at their Papa. It was Sarah who then spoke: 

“Nonsense! That’s nonsense!”

 

“What the- what do you mean by ‘nonsense’?” he cried. “Do you consider being hospitable and the stress placed on it to be ‘nonsense’? I can’t quite agree with you  _ there,  _ young lady! What do you say Mary? You’re a girl of deep reflection, who reads and understands many books; surely you’d know the sensibilities of being a good neighbour.

 

Mary wished to say something sensible, but knew not how.

 

“While Mary is adjusting her ideas,” Papa continued, “let us return to Charles.”

 

“I am  _ so _ sick of Charles,” his wife exclaimed.

 

“That’s quite unfortunate. But since I’ve already visited him, I guess we just have to deal with his acquaintance for now.”

 

The astonishment of the ladies was exactly as he’d wished - Sarah’s, perhaps, surpassing the rest. Though when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she’d expected all the while.

 

“How good of you Elbert! But I knew I’d be able to persuade you at last. I was sure you loved our girls too much to neglect such a prosperous acquaintance.” Lizzy rolled her eyes, quietly scoffing. “ Well, how pleased I am! And it’s such a good joke that you went this morning, and never said so much as a word about it till now.”

 

“Now, Kitty, you may cough as much as you please,” sighed Elbert, and as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his wife. 

 

“What an excellent Papa you have, girls,” she said when the door was shut. “I don't know how you'll ever thank him for his kindness; or me either, for that matter. At our time in life, it's not so pleasant I can tell you, to be making new acquaintances everyday; but for your sakes we'd do anything. Lydia, my love, though you _ are _ the youngest, I dare say Charles will dance with you at the next party.”

 

“Oh!” said Lydia stoutly, “I’m not afraid; for though I  _ am _ the youngest, I’m the tallest.”

 

The rest of the evening was spent in speculating how soon he would return Elbert’s visit, and determining when it would be appropriate to ask him to dinner.


End file.
